I Wont Let Go
by FireflyLake
Summary: Following the lives of Logan Rowan, a little boy living in his siblings' shadows and Noel, an only child who just wants a friend. They are drastically different in their personalities and yet have a lot in common. Starting from each of their points of view, the story really starts when they meet.


**THE ROWANS**

Jade was always very adventurous, that's what made Danny fall in love with her. When they first got married they had decided that they wanted to have a big family. Jade became pregnant not too long after their honeymoon. It was a tough pregnancy, but she ended up having twins. The older twin was Brody, an athletic little prodigy. The younger one they named Lily, a little girl who would one day steal the hearts of everyone.

For a while it was this little family of four that they needed to feel complete. Jade became pregnant again though, this time without too many complications. She had a little boy, Logan. Danny was worried about all the bills as they were barely getting by. He was happy about the family's growth though and decided he'd do whatever he could to make enough money to support his little family.

As Logan grew up he felt all the pressures of living in his siblings' shadows. Danny became a star player on the high school's team. He had always been the star player no matter what sport it was, even as a child he seemed to always be the best. Lily was very sociable with the goal of joining the political career. Both his siblings seemed to cast a large shadow on him unintentionally. Due to them being older and needing all the support they could get, Logan ended up being left alone and sometimes forgotten by their parents.

Logan became used to being by himself and rather preferred it. He would go on crazy adventures with his plush dalmatian and then write down their little adventures in his journal and draw pictures of where they went. At school he seemed to fade into the background, he was a nobody. He wasn't athletic, he wasn't a social butterfly, not very smart and wasn't too into games, TV or comics either. He was a loner who just studied hard and tried to pass in the background. That all changed the day they got a transfer student.

"Class I'd like you to meet Noel, she's going to be your new classmate as of today." The teacher introduced the shy girl. Afterwards she gave her the seat next to his own and continued the class.

Logan ignored her until he could feel her staring at him. He turned his head towards her and stared back confused. She hid her red eyes partially beneath her bubblegum hair. He realized she didn't have the book they were reading and was trying to read his from her desk. "Here." He handed her his book and turned his attention to the teacher, trying not to become too bored. That's when he heard her desk move.

Noel huffed as she pushed their desks together. She tried not to make eye contact as she put the book between them. "Thank you." She just barely managed to whisper with a big smile on her face.

* * *

 **THE KRAFTS**

Brady and Lexi are, and always have been, free spirits. Brady is an artist and used his skills to win over Lexi. They spent a lot of their days together and would dream of the future they would have. When Lexi became pregnant their ways didn't change. The two of them were excited, but the thought of marriage never crossed their minds, to them they were soulmates which meant they would always be together no matter what. It wasn't until after Noel was born that they decided to get engaged, marrying when Noel was still a toddler.

Noel had it pretty good. Being an only child she got all their love and attention. She was the precious jewel of the family, their little princess. She didn't want to be a princess though. She wanted siblings, friends, someone she could relate to and just be herself with. Being an only child had its perks, but she was lonely because of it. When she asked her parents for a sibling they sat her down and had a talk.

They told her that they never knew they would become parents, they thought they wouldn't be cut out for it. When they found out they were having her they were shocked, but took it as a sign from god that they had a whole new world to explore together, the world that only families can explore. When Noel was born and the doctor told them how fragile she was and weak, they decided that she was all they would ever want or need. How could they have another child when she needed them and all they wanted was her?

As she got a little older she let it go, though she still wanted to make friends. It was hard though as her parents were constantly moving. It wasn't until she was ten that her parents gave her a big surprise. They moved to Oasis Springs and into a real home. They were going to stay there permanently. It was the first time their jobs allowed them to live where they wanted.

Noel was excited, but nervous as well. Cheerful and hopeful she fidgeted in the back seat of the car as her parents drove her to school. She was walked to her homeroom and couldn't find the courage to speak as the teacher introduced her to the class. They all stared at her, welcoming her. All except for a boy in the back who seemed to not notice anything going on around him. She hoped that she could sit somewhere else, but the teacher had picked the seat next to the very boy she was weary of.

When class started she reached into her bag only to realize she forgot her books in her excitement. The girl to her right was too busy chatting with a friend to hear her when she tried to ask for help so she looked to her left. The dark haired boy seemed to notice her almost immediately as she tried to quietly look on with him. His sudden attention startled her and she became embarrassed, her bangs falling slightly over her eyes as she tried to look away. She played with her braid as she pretended she wasn't staring at him. Her fidgeting stopped as shock took over. He silently reached over and placed his book on her desk.

Her cheeks became pink and her heart raced as she held her breath. This is what she was hoping for, an opportunity to make a new friend. She moved her desk closer to his as quietly as possible. She placed the book between them, avoiding looking at him directly. "Thank you." She whispered it, but inside she was overwhelmed with joy. She had taken the first step towards making a friend.

The boy didn't speak to her, but was at least acknowledging her presence now. When lunch came around she became panicked. All the tables seemed to be filled with kids talking and yelling over each other and having fun. There was no way she was ready to just jump right in. Then she spotted the boy from earlier walking out of the cafeteria. She followed him from a distance to the computer lab. For the first week she kept sitting on opposite sides of the room to him, but eventually he pulled out the chair next to him.

"If you want to sit next to me you can." The boy didn't look away from his screen or even blink.

Noel stared blankly before slowly sitting next to him. She sipped her juice and watched him typing away. It was the first of many more lunches together. She would read and revise his writing. Eventually they started to talk more and more and became fast friends.

* * *

 ** _This is based on a play through I'm currently doing. They are both part of my random genetics challenge. You can go to my tumblr - The Snuggle Bunny Sims - to get more on them and see what the family looks like. If you wish to download them just go to the gallery and look for: Rowan/Kraft/#RandomGeneticsChallenge/SnuggleBunny5713_**

 ** _Let me know what you think of this story so far?_**


End file.
